Jelousy
by LuciaMaria
Summary: Read this please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

This is my first (third if you count the deleted ones) fanfic so be nice. No flames please or else I will put it out with a hose :-)

Kuki sat on her purple rainbow monkey blow up chair. It was all patched up with her hello kitty bandages due to stabbing it with a sharp pencil whenever she had a writers block.

"Err...I hate this stupid writers block!" Kuki said tearing out a page of her notebook and scrunching it up before throwing it in the bin. She angrily stabbed yet another hole in her chair.

"Err…stupid blow up chair!"

She pulled out her box of hello kitty bandages out of her rucksack and plastered the hole.

_I'll never be able to be a good writer at this rate, _she thought,_ and all my friends are better than me. They can make a story in one minute and yet I struggle to even think of a title._

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. The Japanese girl sighed.

"Come in." Kuki said pretending to act cheerfully.

"G' day, Kooks what you up too?" asked the small figure near the door.

He wore an orange hoodie a bit too big for him, blue Levis jeans and white sneakers. Wally.

"Uh nothing really." She replied.

"That's great!" Wally said brightly "You can come with me to the beach 1,2 and 5 are gonna play beach ball. Wanna come?"

"Sure! Let me get my swimsuit"

Kuki looked in the first drawer and pulled out a green rainbow monkey swimsuit.

"Lets go" Wally held Kuki by the hand and ran out the door.

"Bye mum, see you later "Kuki said before Wally slammed the door.

* * *

At the beach Nigel invited Lizzie. As the boys vs. girls in beach ball Kuki was just about to have her throw when a football fit her head. Kuki dropped to the floor. 

"Are you okay?" A dark haired boy asked the unconscious Kuki.

"Why the hell did you hit me with that cruddy…" her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes.

The boy held out his hand to help her up.

"Hi" he said smiling "I'm Jeremy. Sorry about that its just my friend over there is sort of …well…clumsy."

"It's okay." She said smiling.

"Hey, why don't I get you an ice-cream? Make up for the head injuries?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure" She flicked her hair back and walked off with him.

"Looks like you got competition there, Wally" Numbuh 2 said.

"I'll show that cruddy boy who's boss." Numbuh 4 said angrily.

* * *

**Raffine:** So how was it? Was it good? Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own KND.

Jeremy and Kuki were at Jessie's ice-cream parlour sharing a strawberry flavoured sundae when Wally came in.

"Cummon Kooks, let's go" He said and gave an evil look at Jeremy.

"Wait I haven't finished the sundae yet!" The angry numbuh 3 said.

"Never mind about the cruddy sundae lets go!" Wally said head turning bright red.

"Let go of me, I'm not a child I can take care of myself."

Wally dragged the screaming Kuki out of the parlour.

"Kuki! Kuki!" Jeremy shouted running after her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No. She won't" Numbuh 4 said answering for her.

Numbuh 3 and 4 climbed into the vehicle and went back to the treehouse none of the operatives were saying anything to each other.

"Hey, what's up with all this? It driving numbuh 5 up the wall!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Well these two cruddy people are so down in the dumps we can't enjoy ourselves." Nigel said pointing it out. 2I'm going to Lizzie's house."

"Uh I'm getting an early nights sleep." Hoagie said yawning.

"I'm going to the control room. Check out what the delightful dorks are up too." Abby said grinning.

Only 3 and 4 were left in the room. Kuki sat all scrunched up into a ball as Wally sat crossing his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry to be mean, Kuki" Wally said apologetically "Do you really like that Jeremy person?"

"Well…yes" Kuki said hugging her knees.

Wally looked hurt. A tear found its way to his eye but he quickly wiped it away before Kuki could see.

_She'll never like me, _he thought.

He walked off into his room.

Raffine: So was it cool? Oh yeah and he was in his room looking at a picture of Kuki in a heart- shaped frame.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! I don't own KND.

* * *

Wally woke up to find the bed soaked up he almost drowned.

"Oh crud! I'm nearly drowning in my own wee!" he jumped out of bed and acting as if it were a fire. "Help! Help!"

"Why what's wrong?" Numbuh 1 said as the rest of the operatives followed. All the operatives dropped on the floor laughing as they found an 11 inch pool on Wally's bed.

"Looks like you forgot to put your nappy on last night!" The dark haired girl said almost going wet herself.

"I-It wasn't me. B-Ben did it!" Wally said slightly embarrassed.

"How could a hamster wet himself so much?" Numbuh1 asked.

"Well if you don't believe me then maybe I'll just quit!" Wally yelled.

1, 2, 3 and 5 topped laughing and started to look serious.

"What did you say?" Kuki asked.

"You heard me. Maybe I'll quit." Wally said then stormed out of the treehouse.

"Wow" Numuh 5 said quietly "It looked like he really meant it"

Kuki sat in her room brushing her one of many rainbow monkeys. She was so silent you thought she had lost her voice.

_Maybe, _Kuki thought,_ maybe Wally is jealous of Jeremy. Maybe that's why he REALLY wanted to quit. _

* * *

**Raffine:** Hmm…Why did Wally wet his bed? Do you think he really want to quit because of his jelousy? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't, do not, never ever and ever never own KND.

* * *

"Hi Jerry!" Kuki said aloud waving to him as he sat down in the KND kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks" Jeremy replied. "Wow! This place is pretty big."

Wally kicked the door open and was in a state of shock to find his crush flirting.

"Oh hi Wally" Kuki said casually pushing away from Jeremy. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I don't want a cruddy drink" he said in his Aussie accent. "I want him out the door the tree house is for KND operatives only!"

"Well…" Kuki said putting her hand on her hips "How come Lizzie came here a thousand times before?"

Wally just walked out of the room in a humph.

"Hey what's with that Wally guy?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…He has issues."

Numbuh 5 came into the kitchen yawning and dragged her body across the room.

"Hi Kooks" she said waving slowly half asleep "Hi Kook's boyfriend"

"WHAT!" Jeremy yelled. "I am not Kuki's boyfriend. I have a girlfriend at home. I was just being nice to her."

Abby was fully awake. Kuki ran out of the room tears in her eyes.

"Oh now look what you did! You should leave now."

"No wait please no. I didn't mean that." He said begging outside the door.

"Bye" she said nicely and then slammed the door.

Jeremy just stood in front of the door blinking.

* * *

Raffine: Eek...Chapter 5 comin soon. First I have to get jeremy off my leg. review please and speacial thanks to the ppl who gave me lovely reviews!

PS: I know my chapter are a little bit short but I'm a bit busy ( playing,eating going to trips etc.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't think I own KND.

Kuki had just woke up when Abby bursts in.

"Come on Kuki, Numbuh 1 has called an emergency meeting"

"Oh cool I love meeting! Do we get tea there?"

"Now what is wrong with you?"

"I just woke up" Kuki said yawning.

"I can see that"

Kuki and Abby sat in there normal seats.

"Kids next door. We have a problem th-"

"Wait! Where's numbuh 4?" Kuki asked interrupting Numbuh 1.

"Maybe he's in his room." Hoagie said taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"I'll go check" Kuki said running upstairs.

"Wally?" Kuki said knocking the door. "Wally are you there?"

The messy haired Numbuh 3 was shocked to see what was there.

"Wally got kidnapped by aliens!" Kuki yelled running down the stairs.

All the operatives trudged up the stairs to find Wally's room empty.

"I don't think he got kidnapped Kuki" Abby said.

"So where is he? Where's his stuff?" Kuki asked worriedly.

"Better question. Is he really leaving KND?"

Raffine: So…How was it? Was it good?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know what I gonna say…I don't own KND.

* * *

Kuki was planning out her next mini novel when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Kuki said.

"Hey" said the orange hooded figure.

"Oh Wally you came back!" Kuki ran up to hug Wally. Numbuh 4 blushed.

"C-Can you please get off me?" the aussie boy asked.

"Sorry. Anyway where have you been?"

"Why would you care?" Wally said silently "I thought you were with that Jeremy boy"

"H-He dump me" she said almost crying.

"How could she dump such a beautiful girl like you?" Wally said "I-I mean uh..uh-"

"It's okay Wally" Kuki said smiling.

"I'm sorry I was jealous of you."

"Well…it's okay" Kuki said.

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you wanna be my friend again?" Wally asked.

"Of course, silly!" Kuki said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" he said throwing the pillow back." You wanna go with me to the funfair? We could win you a rainbow monkey."

"Sure" Kuki said.

Wally and Kuki walked of hand in hand…

* * *

Raffine: Review…that's all I gotta say. 


End file.
